King Pig
"One bad piggy." Click here to see King Pig's gallery For other uses, see King Pig (disambiguation). 'Now for today's agenda, I would think some boisterous yelling, some egg-stealing.' –'King Pig', Angry Birds Comics Issue 3 (A Little Of The Top story) King Pig '''(also known as '''King Smooth Cheeks) is the main antagonist of the Angry Birds series of games and serves as the leader of the Bad Piggies and the tritagonist of the ''Bad Piggies'' game. He is the King of Piggy Island. His grand scheme is using his minions to capture the three unhatched eggs from the birds so he could eat them. It is revealed that his stash is always empty although his subjects believe the stash is always full of eggs. King Pig is terrified that if the other bad piggies found out he has never tasted any eggs, they will force him from the throne. While he does succeed on most occasions, the birds can destroy his army and retrieve the eggs, while badly injuring him' though he never quits and always somehow recovers. His appearance is different in Angry Birds Toons he is like a blob, similar to the design in the Freddie for A Day Short and the Bad Piggies Cinematic Trailer. Prince Smoothcheeks was born on September 19 with Leonard Mudbeard (royal name: King Mudbeard) as his father and his mother unknown. He once had a brief relationship and marriage with a cabbage while accidentally going insane, but he ended up eating it. King Pig seems to be young in mind, having to sleep with the assistance of hearing storytelling, and crying a lot. Life Nicknames: '''King of Piggy Island, Golden King '''Group Affiliations: The Flock, The Flock in Space, The Flock in a Galaxy Far, Far Away Best Friends: Red, Jay, Jake and Jim, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terence, Bubbles, Stella and Silver (all formerly) Family Members: Leonard, Unnamed mother Game Appearances: All except for Angry Birds Stella, Angry Birds Action!, Angry Birds Evolution, Angry Birds Dream Blast and Angry Birds POP 2. Early life The future king was born on September 19 in an unknown year to an unidentified female pig and King Leonard Mudbeard. His father started the Great Egg War by orchestrating the Raid on the Eggs during the Bird Island Expedition while still being a prince. An unidentified amount of time after Pig City was detonated in an explosion, he married a female pig (perhaps in the Pig Church) and gave birth to their only child, Smoothcheeks. Coronation In an unknown point in the series' timeline, his mother probably passed away. In another unknown point in the series' timeline, his father probably passed away, making him the King of Piggy Island. He then assumed control as commander-in-chief of Piggy Island's army. Involvement in the Great Egg War The king has used multiple schemes to steal the eggs during the Great Egg War while failing every time and getting heavily injured with his pigs in the process. Angry Birds Trailer Attempt '-'''This is the most famous of Smoothcheeks' attempts to steal the eggs. Like his father, King Pig lusted for the eggs. Red, Chuck the Blues (just Jay as depicted in the original trailer), and Bomb were looking after the nest when a mosquito made the mistake of landing on one of the eggs. The mosquito was beaten but not dead by the outraged birds when King Pig, Foreman Pig, and his assistant (a minion pig) stole the eggs. The foreman started cooking them but the birds were extremely angry after the eggs were stolen yet again by the new king, they got defeated by the birds and had no choice to build a fortress. 'Poached Eggs' - when King Pig stole the eggs for the first time, much to the birds' anger]]In time, the birds' eggs got stolen, while Red, Chuck, Jay, Bomb, and Matilda looked the empty nest, and they were confused and sad. Chuck noticed it was King Pig and his helpers. All the birds noticed and got angry and placed the slingshot, to fling themselves to destroy the piggies' fortress - eventually destroying multiple Pig Fortresses, defeating many Minion Pigs, injuring Corporal Pig and Foreman Pig before severely injuring the king. 'Mighty Hoax' ]] King Pig once again stole the eggs, but rather than simply fleeing, he placed cardboard cutout eggs in the birds' nest. The birds weren't fooled by this trick, and once again released their vengeance on the pigs for stealing the eggs the second time. There was also a cardboard cutout King Pig used to distract the birds. However, King Pig was behind it- to make it "move". In the end, the birds didn't defeat him. Instead, they just destroyed the cardboard cutouts. The birds finally found out about the trick and the real King Pig escaped into the jungles of the island. 'Danger Above' After the birds destroyed the cardboard cutout, it was revealed that he and his minions stole the eggs and flew away on a raft to the jungle, cities, and the clouds. The eggs were in a bucket hung below the raft. The birds followed the pigs to the jungle. While trying to battle the pigs, the birds free Hal, a newfound or long-time companion who was captured by the pigs. Among fans, he is known as the Boomerang Bird. The birds rescue him and he helps the birds defeat King Pig, retrieve the eggs, and destroy the Small Pig's fortress. In the end, King Pig was injured again and hung upside down by the birds. 'The Big Setup ' King Pig and his minions kidnapped the entire flock to prevent the birds from defeating them and stole the eggs. Terence - the second largest bird after Mighty Eagle, wanted to exact revenge on the pigs for kidnapping the other birds. In the meantime, the pigs attempted to reconstruct their forts ''(e.g. Poached Eggs 1-1 is reconstructed in The Big Setup 10-1). Anxious, Terence went to destroy the fortresses. He then saw Hal kidnapped again and freed him. Together, they freed the Flock. In the end, Terence and Hal encaged the king. The birds were impressed by Terence who again gave him membership into the flock. Ham 'Em High When King Pig was freed, he, the Foreman Pig, and a Small Pig use a lasso to drag the eggs from the nest to them, trying not to get too close. This brings both the Birds and the Pigs to the desert, where the pigs are wearing cowboy hats and fedoras. The King Pig, on the other hand, is wearing a big sombrero. In the end, the birds rip King Pig's sombrero over his head. Mine and Dine King Pig and the other pigs try digging underground. The pigs, wearing mining hats and carrying pickaxes, dig a hole near the birds' nest and swipe the eggs from there. They escape through a giant cave, but the birds quickly follow. In the end, the birds shoved King Pig into his mining helmet. Birdday Party The Birds notice that their eggs are gone and pieces of cake are too, Bubbles is worried. The Pigs stole the eggs, along with the missing pieces of cake and a candle. They are covered in frosting. The Birds do not defeat King Pig in the last level because he was not there; however, King Pig was defeated by the birds in the end, covered in frosting. In the new update for this episode, the Moustache Pig takes the King's place when level 18-15 is beaten. He is then defeated in level 19-15. Bad Piggies The King Pig teams up with Ross and the Mechanic Pig to get the eggs. He is defeated in the end. Strangely, Ross survived unharmed. 'Short Fuse' King Pig uses science to test new useful inventions, potions. But was unaware of the fact that Bomb got covered in a purple potion, powering him and giving a new ability: To launch a shockwave. After this, the pigs use their fortress to protect themselves, the birds defeat all of them and reach King Pig, which has robot Corporal Pigs, they defeat and cover him on a green test potion. Red's Mighty Feathers King Pig commands the pigs to make vehicles to get the eggs, the birds defeat them all, but King Pig escapes and creates a new vehicle. After this episode, he starts to demand Foreman Pig to do the job. Surf and Turf King Pig orders his minion pigs to steal the eggs with balloons on the beach, while he and the Foreman Pig watch. In the end, the Birds defeat King Pig yet again. Angry Birds Space Pig Bang ' The King appears in the final level, with a tank that shoots vegetables and rocks in bubbles. Pop the bubbles containing the rocks. You can also hit him with Fire Bomb Bird. In the end, after destroying the tank, he appears to be defeated, but he pushes a button, revealing a UFO. He escapes to Cold Cuts and the birds pursue him to the next planet. 'Cold Cuts The King Pig now uses his UFO (with mechanical claws) to move on the screen. To defeat him, you need to blast the TNT, hit the ice, or the rocks. If you do these methods (or one or two of them), you defeat him. In the cutscene, he appears beaten and battered in his destroyed UFO. He returns to Pig Dipper. Pig Dipper King Pig is shown again, this time in a submarine, which carries the Eggsteroid on the back. You can hit him with Fire Bomb or Terence, use the Lazer Bird to pull the Chains with Anchors, or hit the rocks or TNT. In the end, he's shown beaten again and does not try to retreat. Brass Hogs Angry Birds Seasons Trick or Treat King Pig orders a Large Pig to scare the birds as a ghost and steal the eggs. He and the Large Pig are defeated in the end. 'Bad Piggies' King Pig appears in the spin-off as an object, although he appears to be formally a character. He can be placed in a kart with Ross for a star. 'Angry Birds Star Wars' (non-canon) King Pig appears as Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious), where he appears to have a faded green color, a taller crown, and a black robe. Emperor Palpatine first appeared as an enemy in the Facebook version of Angry Birds Star Wars, in levels 1 and 3 of the weekly tournament from April 8 through April 14, as a blue, holographic image of Emperor Palpatine generated by a base projector. He'll be laughing as you start to face his hologram on a certain tournament level. Hitting the Hologram or activating an ability on the hologram may scare him, but unfortunately, doing these attacks won't do any damage. So you have to destroy the hologram's weak point: the base projector that generates Palpatine's blue, holographic image. Succeeding in destroying Palpatine's Hologram will grant you 3000 points. He appeared later in Death Star 2 as the final boss, where he is hard to be defeated; Only Darth Vader can defeat him. He appears launching lightning bolts at everywhere, he sits in a chair that has a cooldown of 4 points, which are skipped if a bird hits the chair, he will often start spinning, which launches the chair to high places. After hit by several things and almost defeated, Darth Vader will jump into the slingshot and using his ability against Darth Sidious, you defeat the pig, completing the level. He also appears in the cutscenes, which he shows to hate Luke Skywalker (Red ), watching the fight between father (Darth Vader) and son (Luke), with popcorn and milkshake. However, he was killed by Darth Vader giving his life to save his son. 'Angry Birds Star Wars II' (non-canon) Like the first Star Wars game, King Pig resembles Darth Sidious (Emperor Palpatine). He can send out a ray of electricity to break objects and birds. He first appears in the second episode. 'Angry Birds Epic' (non-canon) King Pig appears to be the final boss of Angry Birds Epic. His attacks are Burp, which does really low damage but blocks the Rage ability of the target and Weeping Cry, which he charges for two turns and cries. This attack does not affect. After the player defeats King Pig, Wizpig, and Prince Porky, Wizpig stole the crown and the last egg. Temporary loss of authority The king had once lost his crown, being treated as a regular minion pig and not as a ruler. Eventually, when a pile of garbage containing the royal crown was dumped on him, Corporal Pig and the Apple Vendor Pig (who denied service to him) were shocked, and used as the wheels of the vendor's cart, while eating all the candy apples. Marriage During an incident where cabbage was accidentally thrown on his head, he briefly hallucinated and due to this - fell in love with the cabbage (thinking it was a Queen Pig). He then started eating feasts with it (with his servants mocking him) - eventually leading up to a proposal on a gondola - much to the joy of the king's servants, one even crying. Eventually, he and the cabbage married at the Pig Church - pronounced husband and wife by Chronicler Pig. A wedding feast was held, with Corporal Pig ruining it - returning him to sanity; with a cork hitting the king. Sane, he noticed the cabbage and ate it, and mourning was held for the queen consort. He then fell in love with Corporal Pig, with his hallucinations depicting him as an opera singer. Trivia *The Angry Birds Seasons episode Go Green, Get Lucky is the first episode that uses the Google Chrome Designs of the Bad Piggies in cut-scenes, including King Pig. *In Angry Birds Space, King Pig now supports the idea of Boss Battles which is similar to the same setup in Angry Birds Rio where Mauro, the leader of the Marmosets appears on level 8-15 and 14-15 as a boss battle and Nigel, appears on level 4-15 and 12-15. The three major boss battles in which King Pig stars in so far until more updates in Angry Birds Space appear is on level 1-30 as a UFO tank, as a UFO Spaceship on level 2-30, and in a submarine in level 6-30, whereas in other Angry Birds Games he is located in a Castle-Like Fortress along with the other Bad Piggies that surround his Fortress. *As there is only one King Pig in the entire game, it's the rarest variety of pigs seen, and when it does appear, no more than one King Pig will ever appear in the same stage together. The only exception is Golden Egg Level 13 and Eggsteroid level 7 which feature four King Pigs. The King Pigs in the golden egg level are probably imposters or cardboard cutouts. *For some reason, the cardboard King Pig can move and do things such as laugh, smile, and blink. However, the King Pig may have designed it like that to heighten the illusion that it was real. It's also possible that the King Pig placed the cardboard cutout and escaped just before his defeat. *Before the Chrome version, when he is nearly defeated, the King Pig seems to look angered. *In 4 Angry Birds board games, Knock on Wood, On Thin Ice, Catapult Deluxe Set, and Spring Is In The Air, the King Pig's crown is removed and replaced by one of his ears. *In Mine and Dine, he appears in the final level of each world. In Mighty Hoax, if his cardboard cutout is considered real, he appears in the final level for both worlds. *After the Birdday Party update, although the new Mighty Hoax cut-scene has the Google Chrome designs, the Cardboard cut-out is still the original design. *King Pig does not appear in Angry Birds Space after the planet Cold Cuts, until Pig Dipper, which he appears in the boss fight. *In animations like Ham 'O' Ween, Year of the Dragon, Angry Birds Friends trailers, and the cutscenes in Angry Birds Trilogy, the King Pig is round and wears a longer crown than his crown in the game. He wears a slightly different and shorter crown in Year of the Dragon. But in the Angry Birds Join Freddie for a Day animation, the Bad Piggies Trailer, and Angry Birds Toons, the King Pig's body was slightly altered in shape, looking a little bit like the Mustache Pig. He also gets a very different mouth. He also has spots on his head and his tail is nearly visible in front view in Angry Birds Toons in certain episodes like "Trojan Egg". *In Where's My Crown?, the other Bad Piggies seem to be unable to identify him as the King Pig when he lost his crown, despite his unusual shape, although it could likely be due to their stupidity. *In some of the Angry Birds ending cutscenes, his crown falls off, excluding Danger Above and The Big Setup in Angry Birds, and Pig Bang and Pig Dipper in Angry Birds Space ending cutscenes. But in the game, it doesn't despite hitting him with the bird. *In the boss level of Cold Cuts, if you get the Ice Bird close enough to his UFO, he will freeze. * In Angry Birds Toons, King Pig is sort of a cry baby. He also is seen crying in an Angry Birds Go! cutscene when you recruit him and when you lose a level having King Pig as your racer. *In the comic, The Bidding War, King Pig's birthday supposedly takes place. The comic was released on September 12; but then King Pig claims his birthday is next week, meaning King Pig's birthdate is September 19. *Besides Prince Porky and Wiz Pig, he is the only boss inside a castle in Angry Birds Epic. *To keep his secret that he has never eaten any eggs, King Pig regularly arranges egg-eating ceremonies. He makes fake eggs using a mixture of grass, chalk, and mud as he has no eggs in his royal treasure chamber. *King Pig once had a wife (a cabbage) when he was briefly hallucinating after being struck by it, thinking it was a Queen Pig. *King Pig would have been an important character in The Angry Birds Movie, but he was cut and is only on storyboards. It's unknown if he has an appearance in it. He may be the Top Hat Pig, due to them having the same shape. He appears with Leonard all the time, as he is fancy and King Pig has a costume in Bad Piggies that is exactly like that pig. *King Pig also appeared in Mighty hoax 4-21 and Mine and Dine 15-15 and 16-15 as a non-boss King Pig Toy There's a King Pig toy that is like a tablet pen that works with the iPad and Nook Tablet version of Angry Birds and Angry Birds Free. It unlocks the King Pig level and is a part of the Apptivity collection. It works like Telepods, except it does not have a QR code on the bottom and it is not scanned on the camera lens. Strategy *The King Pig is as hard as a large stone block. Use either Terence, Bubbles' ability, Egg Bombs, or Bomb so they can pop him. *If possible, make a stone collapse on him. It can weaken him, and if hit multiple times, he will be defeated. Appearances Games *Angry Birds *Angry Birds Chrome *Angry Birds Seasons *Angry Birds Rio (as a balloon) *Angry Birds Space *Bad Piggies *Angry Birds Star Wars (as Emperor Palpatine) *Angry Birds Star Wars Facebook (as Emperor Palpatine hologram) *Angry Birds Star Wars II (as Emperor Palpatine) *Angry Birds Go! *Angry Birds Friends! *Bad Piggies *Angry Birds Epic *Angry Birds Fight *Angry Birds 2 *Angry Birds Transformers (As Bludgeon, Brawl, Ultimate Megatron, Dark Megatron & Shockwave) *Angry Birds POP! Animation *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds Original Trailer *Summer Pignic Short Movie es:Rey Cerdo et:Seakuningas pt-br:Rei Porco pl:Król Gładkie Policzki ru:Король свиней uk:Король свиней